How to train your dragon & How to hunt ghosts
by ihatepink3
Summary: imagine if Danny and Hiccup were brothers and berk didn't just have dragons but ghosts as well imagine how much more crazy it would be! add a few different plot twists friends,a monstrous dragon, and an appearance a crazed Fruitloop and you've one insane story.(i no summary stinks!)
1. Chapter 1

**just to let all you people know I am not the same person who is writing How to train your dragon Deje vu, that is my sister we're sharing an account. shes 12 an I'm older so it's between 13-100. you can call her ihatejustinbiber and me archangel. **

**Danny Phantom and How to Train your dragon belongs to their own respectable owners and I do not nor every will own either one :( ! (when Hiccup an Danny speak together key hiccup-italic Danny-bold italic)(dragon talk-bold italic) **

Chapter 1: Berk

_This, is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery._

_**Really pleasant place to live sounds all cozy a place for the family huh!**_

_My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new._

_**I know right! Haven't people thought wooden houses are a bad idea with all the-**_

_We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have..._

_DRAGONS!_

_**Wait it gets Better not only do we have Dragons we also have GHOSTS!**_

**Hiccups POV**

I open door ready to bolt when a monstrous nightmare stares back at me jaws open ready to fire, when suddenly the door is slammed shut and the fireball hits the door. I sigh relived and turn to see my twin brother Danny I know weird name but mom liked it, his eyes a crystal blue and eyes a dark shade of ebony. "I have to get out there before someone hurts a dragon!" I tell him irritated he rolls his eyes and responds " I know and I have to get out there before some idiot thinks he can take out a ghost with an axe", he sounds frustrated "But I'd rather not have my brother barbecued! I told you to wait for me!" he finishes . I look at him apologetic " I'm sorry but-", he cuts me off "I know, now lets get out there!" he gives me an understanding look.

Then we both run out the night sky illuminated with fire and neon green blasts, oh yeah allow me to properly introduce my brother and I his name is Daniel James Nightingale Haddock(my mother heard it in one of her travels she loved it) and me I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III I know but compared to Danny it's okay . I quickly take my place at Gobbers as Danny disappears in the shadows.

"finally made it eh! Good I need yeh to fix these!" Gobber greets me and drops a pile of weapons in front of me. I get to work feeling slightly guilty as I subtly sabotage the weapons. When a loud boom distracts me I look out and see Fishlegs Ingerman, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, Snotlout Jorgenson and Astrid Hofferson. If only I was out there it'd be easier to help. I sigh and the isee something else that catchs my eye a net covering about a dozen dragons half would be used in dragon training the other half would be... I didn't finish the thought I just ran out to where the were sneaking around Gobber.

**Danny POV**

Hiccup and I ran out he headed toward Gobbers as Iran toward where the ghosts were attacking I hid in the shadows and reached for the familiar coldness inside my self and silently lured ghosts to me and sent them back to their own realm. Today was one of those days where I could actually hid because if anyone saw me right now it'd be insane. Then suddenly an axe flies past me and hits a house as it's intended target went intangible I turn in the direction where the axe came from and I see Tucker Greyson, Jasmine my sister, Valerie Greyson, Dash Bashen, and Sam Masen, Sam's arm extended and a scowl on her face as she saw the axe miss the ghost even now she looked beautiful .

I sigh and turn around and look for the ghost that Sam had missed, of course it just had to be him the basket ghost the sorriest excuse of a ghost ever! I sigh and turn visible for a second "really do you never give up?" I ask slightly exasperated

"You!" he yells "Prepare to face your dooom! ghost child for I am the basket ghost!" I sigh and silently summon a portal which promptly drags him in as he screams "BEWARE!" I roll my eyes and turn around to see a Monstrous Nightmare chasing Hiccup!

**Few minutes earlier Hiccups POV**

I move sneakily to the captured dragons trying not to attract attention which wasn't hard because everyone else was preoccupied with the fire balls raining from above. I make my way to the net and the dragons looked terrified as I approached. I silently soothe them "don't worry I'm here to help", I whisper as I lift the net up letting out a pair of terrors and a nadder, I continue to usher the captives out quietly, but then I heard a quiet rumble of anger.

Oh no, I turn around and I'm face to face with a nightmare _**Viking how dare you try to harm my sister!**_ it roars furiously, "wait it's not-" I start off but then am interrupted at it lunges so I decided to the smart thing and run. I run screaming as fireballs scorch the ground and try to explain myself.

I breath heavily as I hid behind a beam and look back there's nothing there I sigh relived I turn back again only to see the nightmare "not again!" I groan and start running again when suddenly a giant hammer hits the side of it's face and it screech's and runs off. I turn in the direction of the hammer and come face to face with a giant man bulkily built with wild red hair and beard Stoic the Vast- my father.

"what in Thors name de yeh think yer doing!" he yells

"Dad-", I start off ony to be cut off

" Yeh could have been killed honestly after yer mother I don't-" he gets slightly choked

"dad I know I just didn't see it I'm sorry!" I said softly and apologetically

He looks at me and sighs he calls Gobber over "make sure he gets home," he tells him triedly , but then he gets a startled look "where's Danny?", he asks me with a hard tone.

**Danny POV**

I quickly rush over to where hiccup is and sigh in relief as I see our dad stop the dragon, and wince when I hear him yelling. then suddenly I hear him say "where's Danny?" oh crud.

I panic but then I hear hiccup say "he's at home said something about not wanting to be barbecued, and any way you know he likes ghosts more and there weren't really any tonight so..." I slap my forehead he's rambling but some how by a miracle dad actually buys it! I breath in relief.

Thank gods! I quickly turn away to go finish rounding up the other ghosts.

**Hiccup POV**

I walk away silently with Gobber following then I hear Snotlout yell at me "I have never seen any one as useless as!" he guffaws as the twins snicker with him. " thanks you know be I could be the most useless person in the world!" I respond dryly before walking away. Sometimes I just felt so frustrated with everyone especially my dad when the look at me or Danny or the both of us like we're nothing.

I turn around to Gobber " I hate it when looks at me like that with that-that disappointed scowl on his face Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich!" I bulk up and make my face deeper "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fish bone.", I say mimicking my dad. Gobber looks at me sympathetic look on his face "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand." he responds

" why thank you for summing that up I really appreciate It", I say sarcastically and turn around and walk in. "I'll see you later Gobber", I say as I close the door I go to my bed and flop down. "you okay?" an echoy voice asks. I turn my head and see my brother except now instead of hair of ebony it's a pure ivory or is it the color of snow? I muse to myself, his now bright neon glowing neon eyes staring at me. "yeah fine.", I sigh.

"you sure", he questions. I nod my head he opens his mouth but before he could say anything "BEWARE for I am the basket ghost Fear my powers over wondrous baskets!" a comical voice voice interrupts I look to see a short blue man carrying a basket I bit my lip to prevent me from laughing and Danny just groans. The blue ghost notices me and yells " Fear me puny human and tremble in my awesome wrath', now I'm not bothering to hid my laughter I howl as down moans "why can't you just stay in the Ghost Zone!, for the love of Odin!", he mutters as he uses his finger to send a green blast at the ghost and mumbles a few word and summons a portal before blastind the basket ghost i9n and closing it.

"doesn't he ever give up!", I say laughing slightly

"nope and I gave up hope long ago", he grumbles I laugh and look at my half-dead or should I say half-ghost brother. he gives me a grin before a bright blue white light washes over him making him regular old Danny again.

I still remember the first time he changed his form it scared us both hel...

* * *

**I know I'll write the flashback next... and you'll also find out why Hiccup is helping dragons there'll be more in Danny's POV next and by the way this story focuses on Hiccup. **

**Don't worry Danny won't be ignored please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

** This chapter will have 2 flashbacks that will clear up why Hiccup doesn't want to kill dragons and the Vikings fight both ghosts AND dragons since they both attack them this story mentions the ghost but is mainly about the dragons there will be a sequel that addresses the ghosts since that issue is a bit more complex. The Vikings are also split into 2 groups to makes things easier 1 group fights ghosts the other dragons. So on with it! i don't own HTTYD or DP they belong to their respectable owners. **

* * *

_Recap: _

_I still remember the first time he changed his form it scared us both to hel... _

we were both 5 years old when it had happened...

_Flashback _

_ your such a freak you and you and useless are defiantly related! I heard Snotlout shouted at us as I managed to accidently set Gobbers pants on fire at the same time Danny's pants slipped of and he fell. I know I should be used to it, but it always hurt especially from Snotlout since he was family. then I heard it "will you leave it alone!" I turned to see annoyed violet eyes of Sam mason for a moment I thought I saw them flicker to where Danny was with a concerned look. _

_ That's when another argument about me and danny, I caught his eye and titled my head signaling as to leave. We ran off into the woods and just slumped down against the trees when Danny burst out "I hate it when they do that like we were never friends," he mumbled frustrated. "tell me about it," I sigh once upon a time we were all close friends to think it was just two years ago, but it had all changed when mom had died. Her ship to dragons nest had never come back and no one knew what had happened. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Danny violently shiver I turned to look at him tremors continued to rack through his body. "Are you okay", I asked worried "I just feel like something is trying to like-like get out I feel it a cold feeling deep inside me", he muttered. _

_ "maybe you should try reaching for it? figure out what it is.", I suggest he nodded his head slightly. then he closed his eyes concentrating when suddenly a blue-white ring appeared at his waist, I gasped. the ring slowly washed over him changing his clothes(his clothes in beauty marked in Aragon's realm), his hair turned snow white and his eyes opened instead of blue there was a bright toxic neon green. i was still gaping at him when he spoke " why on earth are you looking at me like that!" his voice was slightly echoy. "take a moment and look at yourself will ya!" I whisper amazed "what are you-" he gasps not finishing his sentence as he sees himself in a puddle and gawks at himself. "I-I look like-like a-a", he stammers as he runs his hands through his hair and face. "a ghost", I whispered he looked at me totally freaked and next thing I knew he had fainted and I had also started swaying everything was going black and I was out. _

_End Flashback _

I chuckled remembering we were still freaking out afterward but after awhile we had calmed down Danny had changed back much to our relief. Since then his been fighting ghosts since our village has no idea what they're doing I chuckle again

Danny POV

"why you laughing", I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"nothing I just remembered the first time you transformed we totally freaked out," he said laughing.

"hey we were just as freaked out when we found 'our best friend' ", I said grinning.

_Flashback age five few months after Danny's transformation _

_" come on Hiccup!" I shout flying in the air laughing. _

_"no fair you have ghost powers!" he yells back panting. We both were heading toward our special place the cove. The past day was horrid since everyone was making fun of Hiccup for 'shooting down a NightFury' (yeah Hiccups a even bigger genuis) but I swear I saw something fall. I sigh and land changing back waiting for him, he finally caught up "not fair!" he whined _

_"well life isn't fair" I said dryly "what was that?", I questioned now on high alert _

_"what was what?" Hiccup asked bewildered _

_"that!", I shout this time Hiccup hears and we both look at one another before rushing to the source sound. What I saw completely froze me, there laying on the forest floor was a "Night Fury!", Hiccups excited voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh gods, Oh gods, this is great I actually shot it down!" _

_"Now what?" I asked not taking my eyes off the dragon that lay before me, I felt a pang of sadness deep within me, at that moment it opened it's eyes they were green a bright green not quite like mine when I'm a ghost, but they were beautiful and filled with sorrow, fear and resignation. I looked over the beast it was small not at all what an adult dragon would look like... then it it hit me it was just a kid just like me. "so..", I asked once again looking at Hiccup now. He stares at the dragon, "I'm going to ki-kill it", he answers shakily. I look away as he approaches the dragon with a dagger, "here goes", he says. I hold my breath not wanting this to happen, when I heard it "I can't do this." Hiccup mutters I turn around to see cutting the ropes. As soon as the Night Fury is released it jumps glaring at us growling lowly. "we're not going to hurt you", Hiccup said the dragon grumbled "no it wasn't a trick I just couldn't-no wouldn't do it", he replied to the dragon?! I was confused and freaked out. the dragon looked at Hiccup curiously and made another noise "why-because I saw you and you were scared, just like me, your young just like and most important I saw me.." Hiccup finished. the dragon eyed him and then me. _

_Then suddenly it's eyes grew wide and it tackled Hiccup down and began licking him, then it turned to look at me, I gave it a nervous smile and watched in amazement as it copied my movements and showed me a gummy smile letting Hiccup up at the same time he looked at it, "huh I thought you Had teeth?" Hiccup questioned as if on que teeth popped out. oh my, "teeth, oh my tee-", he never finished he was soon out cold. The dragon peered at him, as I made my way over to him slowly putting his arm around my shoulders and scooping him up. I turned to the dragon and said "we'll be back tomorrow" it just nodded giving me a gummy smile again, I laughed walking away. _

_End Flashback _

I remember when he woke up and I told him he was talking to Toothless as we had named him and he understood Toothless, he promptly fainted again. I laughed out loud Hiccup chuckled "yeah that was pretty funny, well after Toothless had calmed down, speaking of him lets go see him!', Hiccup suggested. I grinned nodding my head, he left through the back door and headed out to the forest and I just transformed flew over to meet up with him.

* * *

**to answer peoples questions Danny was born this way you'll find out why later Hiccup can speak to Dragons just beacause. Jazz doesn't know, about anything but worries about the boys. Tucker and Sam aren't really friends with Danny but hate it when people tease him or Hiccup. review please tell me anything that's wrong and I am open to suggestions! no flames criticism is alright though. **


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated I mean first I had school and with my finals and then if after summer started I've been very busy so I haven't had the time so I'll try to update more often so on with it. Danny Phantom and How to Train your dragon belongs to their own respectable owners and I do not nor ever will own either one :( ! (when Hiccup and Danny speak together key hiccup-italic Danny-bold italic)(dragon talk-bold italic)**

* * *

****_**Recap:**_

_**I remember when he woke up and I told him he was talking to Toothless as we had named him and he understood Toothless, he promptly fainted again. I laughed out loud Hiccup chuckled "yeah that was pretty funny, well after Toothless had calmed down, speaking of him lets go see him!', Hiccup suggested. I grinned nodding my head, he left through the back door and headed out to the forest and I just transformed flew over to meet up with him.**_

The night air was wonderful it was silent and peaceful though we had just been attacked a while ago, I sighed. Flying the best feeling in the entire world it felt like I belonged here, to not be able to I just couldn't imagine. No wonder Toothless seemed so horrified when he saw that his tail fin was missing the look of pure and utter terror to never be able to return to the skies, but likely Hiccup being the genius he is figured out a way to help fly again. Namely a saddle with a mechanism that helped move a prosthetic tail fin yep he is a genius. "Danny!", I hear Hiccup calling for me "Danny where the hel are you!" I chuckle.

"Boo!" I whisper in his ear and appear right next to him.

"Gah! He gasps and tumbles to the ground with a hand on his chest " don't do that!" he says glaring at me. As I roar with laughter he continues to rant and I manage to choke out a few words "Oh gods you should have seen the look on your face!"

" It's not funny!" he scowls at me.

" You should have seen that coming, after all I do, do that a lot", I say giving him a pointed look " I mean I do that every single time we come out here!"

" Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!, but do you still have to do that!" He mutters glaring at me and I just smile back at him innocently.

He threw his hands up in the air and started to mutter things like stupid half ghost brothers and being irresponsible with powers, he then sighed and softly called out into the tree lines " Toothless", he paused waiting before calling for him again, still nothing. He tried a couple more times with no avail " Where is he?", he questioned slightly worried I grimaced and replied softly " I don't know", worry setting in and glance at Hiccup who steadily seemed to get more and more freaked out. " Hiccup calm down", I mutter he opens his mouth but before he can say anything he is tackled to the ground by a black blur.

**Hiccup POV**

After repeatedly calling for Toothless and getting no response I started to panic then I hear Danny say calm down. Calm down! Calm down! How I the hel am I supposed to calm down. I open my mouth to respond but before I can I am tackled to the ground by a big black blur and I see big Green eyes staring at me adorably. "Toothless!" I cry out hugging the big lizard around the neck. "bad dragon!", I scold him"very bad dragon, I was very worried!" I hear Danny sigh and then laugh in relief. " You useless reptile don't do that again!" I mutter softly searching behind his ear. Sorry Toothless whines "you better be", I sigh "I totally freaked out", I continue I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you he says

"I know you meant well Toothless, but we live on a island were dragon killing is norm", Danny states. I know Toothless responds but I don't get what's the big deal, I look at him indecorously "I don't know Toothless, you're probably right they'd most likely throw you a feast!", your right! Toothless exclaims Danny looks at him like he is totally and utterly insane and I agree with him wholeheartedly "are you crazy", Danny asks whispering in disbelief no why? Toothless question now it's my turn to talk "I don't know maybe because the Vikings would probably slaughter you!" I exclaim Toothless sighs and then looks at me seriously Hiccup you know I would never do something stupid like getting caught he reassures me softly " I know it's just that your-", and I can't finish but he understands and softly croons to me. Then I feel a hand my shoulder I turn to see Danny who gives me a reassuring look and I give him a grateful smile. Little one we will always be there and nothing will stop us from being there with you Toothless croons softly and my grin grows. "Well are we here to have some fun or not!" Danny says enthusiastically and takes off into the night sky and I follow soon after jumping onto Toothless's back laughing...

Both Danny and I hurry back home and he phases us back into our room and changes back and we both get into bed afterward, I hear him sigh "You alright", I ask softly

"Yeah, but dad's heading out again soon, I think he's leaving at the end of his week", he murmurs back quietly.

"oh yeah", I mutter "well we know he'll be back safe and sound", I try to reassure him.

"I know it's just that I have a feeling things will be different this time, I mean Dragon and Ghost training does start now after all", he whispers

You're just being paranoid Danny, you know dad would never put us in training, after all I'm Hiccup the useless and you're Danny the freak", I mutter to him slightly sarcastic at the end. He sighs we both know the village views as screw ups but know that dad is just scared for us "yeah you're right well night", I mumble a good night back before falling fast asleep.

"Danny! Hiccup! wake up", I groan as the voice of my sister pulls me out of sleep, I can hear Danny muttering curses from across the room. After a few minutes of bumping into things and one another and a few curses later we manage to get downstairs "Eat your breakfast!" our sister points to what seems to be porridge she's already ready for the day dressed and her long red hair braided her teal eyes looking at us fondly. I smile back but dryly say "Well good morning to you too Jazz", mostly everyone calls her Jazz instead of Jasmine. Danny grins at her "Thanks Jazzy", he says teasing her slightly, and she scowls good naturedly and her eyes bright up immediately as if she had just remembered something extremely important "Oh yeah, dad wanted to talk to you two", she tries to sound nonchalant but I could hear the excitement bubbling underneath. I look at Danny and we share a look this can't be good whatever Jazz was so excited about, deemed that whatever dad going to talk to us about wasn't good for us.

**LAST NIGHT AFTER DRAGON RAID STOICK IS TALKING TO GOBBER NO ONE POV**

_Stoick watches as the last few Vikings leave the great hall and sighs they would go hunting for the dragon's nest again this was for his kids he would finally find the nest and get rid of the damn devils for Jazz, Hiccup, Danny and... Valhallarama he sighed again and is pulled out of his thoughts by Gobber "I'll pack my undies", Gobber calls out cheerfully. Stoick turns to him and tells him seriously "No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."_

_Gobber just looks at him before sarcastically replying "Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall and oh yes Danny could help him! Molten, steel, razor sharp blades and lots of time for themselves...what could possible go wrong?", Stoick sighs and sinks down onto a bench " what am I going to do with them Gobber?" Stoick questions his best friend lost. Gobber sighs and softly tells him "well you could them training with the other kids"_

_Stoick looks at him shocked and replies "No, I'm serious."_

_"well so am I", Gobber looks at Stoick determinedly_

_"yer kidding right Hiccup would be killed before the first dragon was let out and a ghost would vaporize Danny!" Stoick retorts while glaring at Gobber_

_"Oh, you don't know that." Gobber shoots back_

_"I do know that, actually." Stoick argues_

_"No, you don't"_

_"No, actually I do."_

_"No you don't!"_

_"Listen! You know what they're like. From the time they could crawl they've been...different. They don't listen." Stoick rants while Gobber mutters something that sounds like there's a shocker but Stoick just continues "they've got the attention span of a sparrow, I take them fishing and they go hunting for... for trolls!" and the Gobber interjects "Trolls exist! They steal your socks, but only your left ones what's up with that?" he finishes darkly_

_"When I was a boy..." Stoick starts off._

_"Oh here we go.",Gobber grumbles_

_"My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"_

_"You got a headache."_

_"That rock split in two. It taught that rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become.-Danny, Hiccup, they aren't like!" Stoick finishes_

_"You can't protect them forever Stoick, you can only prepare them and no matter how hard you try to stop them they'll always want to help so the best you can do is prepare them?" Gobber tells him seriously before leaving and Stoick is left alone with a thoughtful expression on his face._

**NOW DANNY POV**

We continue to eat breakfast silently making some comments every now and the when the door suddenly swings open and hear a voice a voice that used to give me nightmares, but now just made me sick. "How are you my darling children!" Jazz face lights up slightly( to all you Jazz fans I like Jazz and she'll still be Jazz, but she just likes her-) "uncle Vlad" she exclaims (-uncle Vlad) And there he walks in with a huge smile on his face and I shudder and share a look with Hiccup he looks horrified you see Vlad is our dad's younger brother though one would think Vlad was the older he did after all have gray and white hair, we used to think that he was actually sort of cool that is until we were 7 we stumbled upon something truly terrifying and it had scarred us for life.

_**Flashback Danny and Hiccup age 7 DANNY POV**_

_"Hiccup hurry up!" I call out as I fly above_

_"I'm going as fast as I can!" he retorts_

_"I told going to see Toothless now was a bad idea!" I tell him giving him a look "We are supposed to be at Uncle Vlad's in five minutes!"_

_"I know it's just that we didn't get to stay long last night!" he called up to._

_"I know, I know", I mutter and sigh as I see Hiccup falling behind, so I swoop down and grab before taking off "Hey!" mutters when I grab him and glares at me "Give me a warning next time will you?" I just roll my eyes at him "Yeah-yeah-yeah", I grumble and gently land us a few yards from Uncle Vlad's house, and I transformed back and grabbed Hiccup's hand and we both ran to the house. Hiccup raises his hand knocks on the door, but there's no answer so he tries again. He turns to me with a confused expression "Did he forget we were coming or something?" he question and I just shrug he knocks on the door except this time the door creaks open. We look at one another and slowly creep in and look for uncle Vlad when we hear whispering from his room so we slowly peek and there he was and in front of him there was a giant shrine erected to our mother there's even a lock of her hair and a painting of her and that's when we hear it "Oh Valhallarama, my sweet why did you have to go just when I was about to woo you and make you see that I am a much better choice than my idiot brother..." and he continues talking to the shrine saying all these lovey dovey, mushy gushy things and finally me and Hiccup just look at one another thoroughly horrified and just bolt. A few hours later Jazz finds the both of us curled up into balls chanting "I can not unsee what I just saw..."_

**_End Flashback_**

I let a shudder out at the memory and see Hiccup shudder obviously remembering the incident as well. That one memory has left us both absolutely scarred for life. "Ah Vlad visiting are you?" dad says jovially as he enters the room Vlad forces a smile but dad doesn't seem to notice "Oh yes thought I'd spend some time with the kids!" He responds dad nods his head "why don't you and Jazz go on I'll send these two later there's something I want to talk to them about...

* * *

**The conversation with Stoick and the boys will happen as well as the beginning of training! So review tell me what you think and again sorry for the delay and I can't guarantee when the next update will be so it'll come when it comes so sorry in advance and please review!**


End file.
